Pilot (AOCI)
Pilot is the pilot episode of Adventures on Code Island. 'Summary' Trent takes revenge and takes the Katana and the 4 needs to retreave it. 'Plot' 'Part 1 (Promo)' It starts when Zach and Olime are practicing for a battle against Trent. Zach pushed too hard by puting his weapon (Katana) under Olime's feet and pushed it like a broken lever. Olime went flying and bumped his head in the other side of the dojo. Zach asks him if he's ok. Olime coughed when talking then the Katana landed on Olime's foot, causing him to panic. Zach watched him and Derrin and Sensei joined in to watch Olime struggle with his foot problem until he smashed in something that got the weapon out, causing it to fly across the screen. Zach, Derrin, and Sensei agreed that the "little" accident Olime had was painful. Derrin picked up the Katana. Sensei heared the football people playing a game. The camera slowly zooms where Trent can be seen stealing the Katana and replacing it with a golden bamboo stick and he left the screen. Derrin and Sensei left with the bamboo stick without noticing. But when they gave it to Zach, he noticed that that wasn't the Katana. Derrin called Sensei and told him the Katana was missing. The camera zooms in Sensei and revealing Trent with a zoom out. He throws the Katana and he grins making it the last part of the Promo. 'Part 2' The Katana spins in the air, making a mobile minicar for Trent. The Katana falls beside Trent. Sensei unexpectully appear yelling and Trent and Sensei gets confused. The others yell too. They get ready for fight. But instead, they disappear and reappear. Trent does insane damage to the 4, but he dies by himself. Olime grabs the Katana, but Trent's right arm captured it before Olime. He regained his shape and disappeared. Derrin and Zach went to the edge of the floor. Olime and Sensei's part of the floor flipped and they were gone. Meanwhile, Olime was tied up on a golden string. He spots a broken fan and a chest with weapons. He blew the hardest he can. The fan spined to the chest and made a weapon fly and cut the string. Olime was free and Sensei did the same thing. Both looked up and saw Zach and Derrin up high. Derrin's weapon had a long string attached to it and pulled up Olime. Sensei refused to come up with Olime, but he accepted the minute Olime was 5 feet above the ground. They were pulled up and something mysterious happened to them when a lightning strikes and the 2 were gone. The twins were surprised making a beggining of The Dong-a-Gong Mystery and ending of the Pilot. 'Characters' *Zach *Olime *Derrin *Sensei *Trent 'Minor Characters' *Randy *Sasaster 'Trivia' *Alot of stuff change in this episode. Derrin's shirt was changed, and his backpack was taken off and Olime put on a helmet. *This was suppose to be aired on 3/29/12, but it was done early. *This episode had multiple mistakes on the fight scene. *Randy and Sasaster was part of the fight scene.